counterweightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:COUNTER/Weight Wikia
Faction and Government Names Faction and government names. How would we like to handle these? For instance, should the main page for OriCon be The People's Conglomerate of Orion or OriCon? I personally lean towards the shorter one, with a mention of the full title in the article itself. This is also backed up by the fact everyone refers to them primarily as OriCon, the Diaspora, and Apostolos in the episodes. Also, due to the recent faction shift: Would we like to make the main page for Apostolos ''Golden Branch Demarchy, ''and include a section on its history as the Apostolisian Empire? Similarly for organizations like Petrichor/Snowtrack, etc. Thoughts? HyenaSpotz (talk) 06:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I think brevity is good for page names. You can still use the longer name at the start of the article and such I just think it looks nicer in the browser and makes it easier to navigate. Redirects and stuff could probably be set up to aid with that as well. Faction changes are a tougher call. I feel like keeping them separate and then mentioning in their history that they were subsumed into another/replaced would be what most wikis would go for? I'm not sure on this and might need more time to mull it over. Others thoughts are welcome (Jonescommaicecream (talk) 06:30, January 29, 2016 (UTC)) Hi! This wiki is the absolute best. Minor point of note: the company digging in the ice is called "Snowtrak". They lost the C somewhere down the line. Notquitereal (talk) 06:48, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Jack! Yeah, I was thinking it would be good if we bug you and the rest of the gang for "canonical" spellings of things we can't find written down in general. Appreciate the head's up about Snowtrak! HyenaSpotz (talk) 07:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Page Obviously this is a work in progress and we're only just at the beginning, but should we have something more user-friendly for a landing page? We've got background info, but none of the PCs are mentioned at all and they're the only ones we have pages for. So, do we set up a temporary "Hi Welcome Here's Some Stuff To Check Out" section? HyenaSpotz (talk) 07:40, January 29, 2016 (UTC) By all means feel free this was all placeholder (copied from the website). Perhaps keep whats here and add a section above directing around? We can later look at changing the main navigation of the wiki above that, once we have a better overview of categories, content, whats popular and so forth. (Jonescommaicecream (talk) 07:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC)) SPOILER ALERT -- How to handle spoilers? This is obviously a thing that will come up, I'm sure. I figure we ought to come up with a basic plan now. I could try to cobble together a spoiler template of some sort. Personally I tend to listen to each episode as it comes out, and if I had missed some I wouldn't check a Wiki until I caught up. So I'm fine without any kind of targeted spoiler warning (i.e. WARNING: the entire Wiki is a huge spoiler). But, new listeners may come to the Wiki too, so... HyenaSpotz (talk) 19:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to put out a broader request on twitter for feedback RE: spoilers see what people think. I'm not personally bothered by it but I respect others choices and such. (Jonescommaicecream (talk) 21:10, January 29, 2016 (UTC)) I'm personally fine with including spoilers, especially since even the basic descriptions of some items or groups are huge spoilers. Also if any of the players want to use the wiki as a resource then having up to date info would be helpful for them. Salamankore (talk) 02:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) How about a system used in some game wikis wherien there is a basic description, with a warning bar before the detailed section with spoilers. As noted, though, some basic descriptions will contain spoilers, so perhaps just put the warning bar at the top of the article. HadrianOnTwitter (talk) 04:04, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Thats the way I'm leaning presently, after consulting with a couple people on twitter it seems preferred. We can't really do anything about spoilers-just-by-existing I feel like - its just an unsolvable problem. On a related note, I'd like to move discussion to a more manageable, centralized format, and so I have created a slack team for the wiki - seems easier than wrangling between twitter and various talk pages to me. Contact me with your email address (Twitter DM for instance (@ice_cream_jones) and we can add you. (Jonescommaicecream (talk) 04:11, January 30, 2016 (UTC)) Potential Background Section Fix + Spelling Background Section and Spelling - I moved the background section up towards the top, formatting it like an introductory quote, since it was a cold open in the podcast. I belive this will open up the background section to fill in some more user friendly information about the main characters and themes of the show. If not, people can feel free to change it back, but I think this is a good fix to a problem we had seen. Also, on spelling. I changed my initial spelling of Goldenbranch to Golden Branch to fit with the community. Similarly, COUNTER/Weight and Counterweight could both be used interchangeably, with the latter being standard (since it is easier to format), but I do have some confusion with the mecha section: It was my impression that what we're calling Riggers were actually Rigors, a reference to the role they played in making OriCon a worker's paradise by removing work, possibly serving as a reference to the first Divine Rigor. I haven't changed any of the pages, so we can resolve this first, but I believe this spelling distinction is something that should be resolved since it might play a role in the lore of the world, as opposed to NPC name spellings which aren't as important. James McGuire (talk) 02:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC)James McGuire They spell it Riggers on the write up on Friendsatthetable.net. Plus Riggers likely predate Rigor as he appears to be a Divine built along the lines of a more Rigger like mech. Salamankore (talk) 02:19, February 3, 2016 (UTC) James McGuire (talk) 02:26, February 3, 2016 (UTC)James McGuire Yeah. I just realized that was from the main site not just a fan transcription. I replaced my hand transcribed one with the canonical one. Edit: So, I don't want to edit anything on the main page without floating it by everyone, but a quick suggestion, "The Welcome, Cutting to the Chase, and What is This?" sections could be reduced to one section and made a bit leaner (if we're going for the sleek Wikipedia-esque look). The Background section could also be eliminated entirely with the intro quote, and the Ground Game and Faction game section could have a few of the main recurring characters mentioned instead of just mentioning the game concept, linking to the bigger pages we have so far. Hi James, welcome to the wiki (We have a slack group if you're interested in joining for quick discussions off-wiki (which sends alerts to my phone if i'm out). I'm looking to eventually move the entire background etc page into something much much leaner once there are more images etc to work with and it was mostly there initially as a placeholder. I'm looking at other wikis to see how they handle it, especially here on wikia where its mostly fandom of various media. The background info could then go into their own articles and so forth. It's all very WIP. The use of COUNTER/Weight is the name of the podcast/campaign, whereas Counterweight is the name of the planet. (Jonescommaicecream (talk) 05:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC)) Welcome, James! Just to echo previous sentiments, the front page is very much a work in progress. I put the text into sections because (for me at least) I like having it broken down into more digestible chunks until we get a better front page navigation system up and running. That said, I'm up for anything. I've gone ahead and deleted the Background section, though, since as you said it's superfluous now that we have it as the opening quote. HyenaSpotz (talk) 06:31, February 4, 2016 (UTC)